Therapy Sessions of the Color Coordinated
by Black Triforce
Summary: Told from the therapist's POV One day I recieved a strange note, and an even stranger group of boys showed up at my office. Now they're my patients and I think I've got more than I can handle... Outro finally up!
1. Intro and Meeting the Patients

Black Triforce: I was going to write the sequel for my other story but… (shakes head) No ideas yet. Anyway, enjoy this instead!

Disclaimer that counts for whole story: No, I do not own Legend of Zelda or anything else and the personas I give the characters are frankly my opinion and ideas. Please don't sue or yell at me for something I just explained.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had started out like any other day. I had just finished a session and was taking my aspirin like I usually do after an especially tough therapy. My last patient was an odd, almost gothic girl who tended to… ignore me most of the time. Even though she was seeing me for attitude related reasons, she would answer me (when she actually decided to) with things like 'Chibi Yami thinks that question is stupid,' or 'Dis finds that question to be completely redundant due to the current situation and wonders _who the_ _hell_ gave you your degree because _they_ should be the ones here not me.'

I took these answers because I thought they were merely tests to see if I would believe in these multiple persons who supposedly live in her head. But at our most recent session after my patient answered me with, 'If you wish to know the answer to that you can come in here, in the darkness of my head, and ask Namida,' I frowned and sternly asked her why she insisted on using these made up people to hide behind and explain her horrible attitude. My patient tensed, stood up, headed for the door and before opening it turned and said these words,

"You will pay for trying to invade the innermost corners of my mind! It's my sacred happy place! Mark my words, you WILL PAY! And it will come it a way closest to you! You have been warned!" As soon as she finished my patient threw open the door and ran out. Her psychotic laughter echoed along with her footsteps.

This leads me to where we began; I was sitting in my office taking my aspirin when suddenly there was knock on my door. I walked over and answered it only to find no one outside. But as I was just about to go back inside, I noticed a piece of paper lying on the floor. I picked it up and this it was it read in a fast, yet delicate, cursive writing:

_Dear Sir or Madam:_

_I've had it! There's just too many of them and they're all driving me insane!_

_My sources have informed me of how good you are and I think you will do the job. All you need to do is get them at least SOMEWHAT sane and get their personalities a little more even. If you do, there will be a very large payment. Your patients will be coming quite soon so I hope this gets to you before they come so you will have time to prepare. Best of luck!_

_With all due respect,_

The bottom of the paper had been torn off so I had no idea whom this mysterious client was. I noticed that the writer had said patients; with an _s_. Apparently their referrer did not inform them that I only saw one patient at a time but I could always explain to them as soon as they arrived.

I didn't have to wait long.

It was about three minutes later when I heard a faint rumbling coming from the hallway. I had no idea what was going on so I backed away from my door. No sooner than I had, the door to my office (and a small section of the wall) had burst down. As I coughed on the dust I heard voices. Not in my head of course but… you know what I mean. (I wouldn't be able to do my job if I had a psychiatric problem myself.) Also, to my horror I realized that these must be my patients and asked myself why I hadn't out myself up for early retirement.

"Agh! Look what you did,"

"We wouldnt've accidentally broke it if _someone _had been looking where he was going…"

"Shut it!"

"Come on guys, knock it off…"

"Ow! Green! Red's picking on me again!"

I paused. Green? Red? It wasn't making any sense. Who in their right mind would name their children after colors? Well… unless it was maybe the French or Spanish way of saying it, but that seemed unlikely. Or maybe… maybe the parents were on some sort of drug when they thought up the names. No… That was a bit _too_ unlikely.

So why did they refer to one another as colors?

I soon found out as the dust cleared. Standing in front of me were four boys that were most likely in their upper teens. The odd thing though was that they all looked alike. Same height, same hair color, same eyes, same strange long ears, same pair of tights (I still have no idea why they were wearing those), same everything! Well, almost everything. Each boy was wearing a different color.

The first one was dressed in green and had frustrated look on his face. The second was dressed in red and glaring angrily. The third was dressed in blue and seemed somewhat depressed. The last was dressed… in pink. Slightly disturbing yes, but he also was sticking his tongue out at the one in red.

"Umm… Hello… gentlemen," I greeted them nervously. I still was somewhat shaken from the whole breaking down my door surprise. "Hi!" The boy in pink was the first to respond, and quite cheerful I might add. The others responded a bit differently. The blue one looked up from the floor and nodded in my direction, the one in red grunted, and the green one looked at the ruins that used to be my door, looked back at me and said, "Sorry about that, We… were having issues on the way here. You must be the doctor right?"

I nodded and stated that I could only talk to one person at a time. I assured them that it was merely for privacy reason. After an uncomfortable silence, they all agreed. (Some more willingly than others.) I motioned for the first one to follow me into the next room and silently prayed that this wasn't what my last patient had warned me about.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Black Triforce: Well? How was it? Good, bad, just tell me already! If some people like it, then I shall continue it. If not, then… poof, it is gone. Well, time to review… NOW. Thank you.


	2. Green

Black Triforce: Back with a new chapter! But first… (sighs) I must explain this before anyone else comments on it. I'm NOT using the Links from Four Swords! I'm using different Links from a different game! Understand? That… and I always disagree with someone about the colors of something… (stares into space) I'll shut up now.

-

'_First they tear down my door, nearly give me a heart attack, and now they expect me to talk to them like nothing happened. Oh, what am I to do? What am I supposed to say?' _These were the thoughts racing through my head as my first patient, the one in green, sat down and looked around the room. I'm guessing I was taking a bit long because he waved his hand in front of my face and asked, "Are you okay?"

Even though it was quite obvious that I _wasn't_ okay I nodded and began. I racked my brain for questions until I found the one that bugged me the most. "So, umm…" (I wasn't sure of the boy's name and I wasn't about to call him Green.)

"Link,"

"Link, how… interesting." Maybe his parents _had_ been on drugs when they thought of his name. "And the others?"

Link looked uncomfortable and fidgeted slightly. "Also Link, so it might just be better to call us by our color," I had to pause. Also Link? I know some names are popular but what were the chances that four boys who happened to look exactly alike also happen to have the same name? I have to say zero to none. I must've looked somewhat startled because he added, "I can explain everything,

"A long time ago, when I was about… ten or so, this evil wizard came to my world, kidnapped the princess, I had to use this sword to defeat him, and that spilt me and…" He paused to let me take everything in. I, of course, was in a small state of shock. Wizard? Princess? Swords that spilt people? Maybe these boys were here because they slipped into their "happy places", as some of my patients said, a little _too_ often.

"I can see you're not following any of this so I'll just skip ahead to later. And by later, I mean about… six years later. Anyway, I was wandering around in the field when out of nowhere, this weird person popped up. The person was bit on the short side, dressed in mostly black, and had bright green spiky hair. He just skipped up to me and sang something weird. Like '_Ick need sam sheep, one, two, three… ark _something _the doublehanger' _And made these weird signs like this…"

Link started making odd gestures with his hands. Or… at least attempted to. (It was clear he had no idea what he was doing.) "Or something along the lines of that but at the end he pointed at me, there was a flash, and then I got this weird feeling. It was kind of like someone pulling on my ears really really hard." He looked at me with a pained smile. "You know what I mean?"

I didn't but merely nodded.

"Well, then I turned around and there they were. Red, Blue, and… Pink." Link took a deep breath. "And now… they all drive me insane, Red and Pink always fight, I can't get Blue to talk, much less participate in anything, and now _I'm _sitting here talking to you because _they_ can't even _try_ to at least pretend to be normal, and they just get me so mad that… Agh!" Link stood up and marched over to the wall. Before I knew what was happening, my patient was pounding his head into the wall while he muttered something in another language. (I believe he was cursing.)

I tried to get him to stop but it was no use. He was pounding so hard that debris start to flake from the roof. In panic, I ran over to my desk and grabbed _'The Box'_. I ripped in open and hurried over to the still frustrated Link. I handed him one of the pills from the box and told him to take it. (Well, yelled at him to take but it was the only thing I could do to be heard over the noise.) My patient swallowed the pill after I convinced him that it might help him calm down.

But oh how wrong I was.

As soon as the pill hit Link's stomach, he fell over like he had been hit it the head and landed on his rear with a soft bump. He rubbed his head and let out a small sigh. Then for some reason, he tensed. He slowly turned his head and glanced at his hand. It was shaking violently. He looked up at me in horror and uttered these words, "What did you give me?" His voice was shaking muck like his hand.

"A sugar pill. Why?" (I know it sounds silly but I have a few cases where sugar or caffeine actually calms my patients down.) Link gulped.

"Did you say… sugar?" I nodded. "Oh no… I can't have…" Link twitched. "Sugar... It… does stuff to me…" He twitched again and started to laugh. It started out soft but grew louder, and louder, and soon my patient was on the ground clutching his stomach. At first I had no idea what was going on. Then it finally dawned on me. Link was going hysteric. Suddenly, his breathing slowed and started to sound like growling. "Sugar…"

I frowned. "What?" Link turned around slowly to look over his shoulder. There was a demonic glint in my patient's eyes. "Sugar!" I stepped away from the boy in green. He stood up and grabbed the box of pills, and dumped all of the contents into his mouth. A abnormally huge grin came on his face as he started to jump up and down. "Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar!" Link's eyes darted around the room and frowned.

"You have sugar?" I was too stunned to speak. I could only shake my head. My now-demonic patient frowned and spit on my shoe. "I need sugar!" He then turned, ran to the window, and jumped out. (The window was closed.) As I stood staring at the shower of broken glass, I heard the insane cackling of the sugar crazed demon echo through the street.

-

Black Triforce: Good or bad? Tell me! (foams at mouth for a few minutes then calms down) Sorry. It took a while for me to think of a problem for Green. Anyway, review now! Thank ye.


	3. Red

Black Triforce: I'm back! And I didn't take my medicine! Mwahahahaha! Ha… Sorry. But first… FanFictionFantom, I'm using the Links from a fighting game called Soul Caliber 2 because they were they only ones that fit the story. (sweatdrops) Yeah… read the new chapter!

-

"Umm… doctor? Are you and Green done yet?" The boy know as Blue had popped his head in. "We heard some rumbling and a scream and…" With his mouth slightly open I saw his eyes scan the window and the broken glass on the floor. "I'll go tell the others…" He then disappeared behind the door.

A few seconds later the one in pink popped his head in. "Oops… I guess we should've told ya that Green couldn't have sugar. It makes him go…" Pink trailed off and circled his finger by his head. "A bit cuckoo…"

"I… see… Could you please go tell Red to come in here? It's his turn," I was ready to get through with these sessions as soon as possible. Who knew what was wrong with the rest of them? The boy in pink smiled and nodded. "'Kay!"

The boy known as Red trudged in, sat down, crossed his arms, and glared at me. I merely stared backed. I honestly couldn't think of a real question to ask so I went to every therapist's 'Plan B'.

"So Red… How are you?"

"Well doc, I'm pissed off. How are you?" I could tell this was going to be hard. _Very_ hard. The boy had anger problems and was impatient. (He was tapping his fingers.) We sat there for another few minutes in an uncomfortable silence. What was I supposed to say? He was staring at me like he was waiting for me to mess up. Well, I had started "Plan B', so I stuck with it.

"So… I saw that you and Pink don't get along very well. Would…" Oh no, don't say it, I screamed at myself. Only the most inexperienced therapists used it! "Would you like to talk about it?" At that moment I wanted to take a gun, shoot myself in the mouth, and watch my brains come out. (It was a motion that many of my patients mimed when they talked about things that were close to unbearable.)

"No, I wouldn't. And let's get some things straight. Number one, I don't want to be here. At all. Number two, is this going to be like you giving me a notebook and telling me to write in it every time I get angry? Other people have tried doing that but every time I got mad at something or someone I'd hit them with said notebook."

'_Oh dear, He's violent too…'_ I thought worriedly to myself. I'd never had a case like him only for one certain reason. Most states I'd been to or heard of had laws against attack and vandalism. Nutcases like Red would be in jail quicker than you could say _'Goodness me! An odd fellow in red is beating that man's innards out with a notebook!' _ That thought left me with a rather disturbing mental image of Red beating me to death. (I _was_ going to recommend him to keep a log of some sort.)

"And don't tell me to sing '_I feel pretty,_' ether. Pink sings it every once in a while and it enrages me. _A lot." _Well, that ruled out my other option. I had run out of things to say also. So I merely fidgeted with the clipboard in my lap. My patient seemed to enjoy watching me squirm.

"Well? Aren't you going to ask me anything else?" Red's eyes narrowed. "About how my life is now a living hell, sorry, Hael? About how my family's dead, my so called 'friends' think I'm some kind of psychopath, and… and…" To my surprise, he started to sniffle. "Everyone scared of me just because I have a few anger issues… Aw, it just ain't fair!"

I had to do a double take. He was practically doing my job for me. A slow smile spread across my face.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I inquired, trying to sound more concerned than I actually was. Red sniffed and nodded slightly. "Well, it all started like this…"

It went on like this for at least thirty minutes. Red talked about everything without me even having to instruct him. It was going easier than I thought it would. Of course, he did go a bit to the extreme when he started telling me his life story. (Let's just say I dozed of once or twice.) Soon, our session was over. Red had finished spilling and sniffling.

"Thanks doc," he said to me as he walked out the door. Then he frowned. "You're… not going to tell anyone right? Because if anyone finds out that I was being all sappy and stuff… You won't live to see nightfall," I assured him that I wasn't allowed to share anything that happened in our sessions to anyone else. Red smirked before opening the door, putting on his bored frown and walking out.

-

Black Triforce: (standing in front of snack manchine) Hmm…

Guy in pink bunny suit: (hops in and steals BT's quarter and then hops away)

Black Triforce: (blinks) Huh? Hey! Give me back my quarter! Raahhh! (runs after bunny guy)


	4. Blue

Black Triforce: (Pounding head on wall) Aw, that chapter wasn't good… I should've worked on it a bit more… (notices the strange looks from readers) Uh… Here's the new chapter and Frosty Pickle Juice… that wasn't the social bunny from Sims 2. That was a random college student EP and I saw when we were stuck at FSU after a strings practice for an hour. (sniffles) And I lost my cool semi-goth notebook…

-

With a new sense of confidence that I must've found somewhere in the pit of my stomach, I waltzed (not literally but you know what I mean) into the next room and called my new patient. But as soon as they stood up, my confidence sank back down to somewhere near my spleen.

My next patient was Blue.

Even though I had only been around him for ten minutes (maybe even less than that), I could tell why he was here. With the almost half-asleep stare, the nearly emotionless voice, the sighs, and the staring down at the floor, I was almost certain he was depressed (or extremely bored). I had run into cases like him before but… With what had happened before I wasn't sure what was _actually_ wrong with him.

I walked stiffly back into my office with Blue trailing behind. As I looked for my clipboard I heard Blue shut the door. I was about to tell him where to sit but he cut me off.

"What did you discuss with Red? When he walked out of here and sat down, Pink asked if Red needed a hug. Without waiting for his answer Pink gave him one and there was absolutely no response from Red."

"Umm… that information is… is not to be disclosed with anyone other… other than the patient and… and myself…" I stuttered. Blue sighed.

"Please don't give me any of that crap. He usually hits Pink with a notebook that other therapists have given him until Pink starts crying like a small child." (The thought of Red beating me came back again.)

Blue continued, "But… I now understand that you were discussing his anger issues and how everyone back home thinks he's a psychopath because you cringed when I said he would hit Pink and because Red looked somewhat teary-eyed when Pink hugged him…" he trailed off looking deep in thought.

I went over all of the information so far:_ 'Let's see, the first was a sugar-crazed demon, the second was a violent ball of anger who really needed a hug, and now the third is Sherlock Holmes with pointed ears and no accent. What next!' _

"…But I guess we shouldn't be talking about the others when we're here to talk about my problems. Dreadfully sorry." I looked down to find my patient sitting crossed legged on the floor.

"So doctor, what do you think my problem is?" His question caught me a bit off guard. According to the past few minutes, it seemed like there was nothing wrong with him. But I had to say (or make up) something.

"Well, you seemed a bit depressed when I first saw you. You were staring at the floor mostly, didn't seem to talk much, and sighed quite a bit…" I tried to collect my thoughts so I could say something else but I got nothing.

My patient sighed again. "I guess you're right. I _am_ sort of depressed. But it's only because Red and Pink are always fighting, Green's always trying to get them to stop, and no one pays attention to me that much and when we're stuck in tough situations no one listens to me either even when I know what could get us out." He frowned.

"It's _really_ annoying. So annoying that I just want to…" Blue crossed his eyes, made a gun with his hand, shot it, and made the impression of his brains coming out the side of his head. I sorry to admit this but… I panicked.

"Blue! Suicide is _not_ the answer! There are still some people who care about you and…" My '_suicide is not the answer'_ speech was interrupted by a laugh.

"What made you think I was planning on killing myself? The gun thing? A friend of mine does that when they're frustrated. It helps them _not_ kill themselves or someone else."

I swallowed. _'Oh. That's much more comforting knowing that I have a suicidal genius in the same room as me,' _I thought to myself. _'And a simple hand gesture keeps him from killing himself or me. Peachy, just peachy…" _

I must have been 'spacing out' as some of my younger patients call it because Blue waved his hand in my face. "Are you okay? Something… bothering you? Want to… talk about?"

I nodded and answered dumbly, "It's just that you and your, if you don't mind me calling them this, brothers are some of my oddest patients I've ever had. I've dealt with patients with mild schizophrenia but you three take the cake." I let out a small sob. "I don't even know why I became a therapist!"

Blue nodded sagely and merely said this, "Start from the beginning. I'm listening." So I started to tell my life story but about a fourth of the way through I realized something. Wasn't I supposed to be listening to him and not vice versa? In my head, the little mouse that runs on its little wheel began to run faster, and faster, until it ran so fast that it got caught in the wheel and it kept spinning, and spinning, until it finally stopped.

The mouse… then died. (It was a way one of my youngest patients referred to when they were confused. I think they saw it on television.)

I then realized that it was a trick! It was a trick to make me look like a fool! There was nothing wrong with Blue, nothing at all except that he was smart, clever, and extremely bored. He was just waiting to find an innocent human being like me and watch them squirm for his own amusement.

"Something wrong doctor? You suddenly stopped and now you're looking quite angered. Did I do something wrong?" Blue questioned like he had done nothing wrong.

"Yes, you did sir! I know that there is nothing wrong with you and you are doing this because you were bored with the people in your own land!" I screamed. How dare he take me as a fool!

Blue smirked, "Congratulations, you are one of the few humans that I find even remotely intelligent. It was fun to watch you take pity for me though. I all had to do was put on a mask of fake depression and _poof, _I gotpity and concern." Blue stood up and brushed himself off.

"Well, it was enjoyable while it lasted but… sadly, I must leave you. I'm planning on take over a small called _Texas_ I think it will be entertaining. Farewell, and good luck with Pink." He then walked over to the broken window that Green had crashed through and jumped out. In horror, I ran over to the window and looked down only to find a small blue speck disappear down the street.

'_Three down, on to go…' _I sighed. _'Better go call the retirement office…'_

-

Black Triforce: Sugar demon, softie anger ball, evil mad genius… What should Pink be… hmm… Oh, sorry.Wow, that was also my longest chapter... (shakes head quickly) Anway...Review! Thankies.


	5. Pink

Black Triforce: Hi. Sorry for not updating, once again, in forever. I've had stupid state testing for the past two weeks and my language arts teacher is scaring me more than usually… (shrugs) Wellup, here's a new chapter.

* * *

After staring out my broken window for what seemed like hours, I cautiously poked my head out of my door to call my next patient. 

"Er… Pink? It's your turn. Blue had to…leave?" I glanced around the room to find that Pink wasn't there. I also noticed an assortment of sticky notes on the floor and stuck to other various objects, and also red puddle on the carpet that looked slightly… like blood.

'Maybe he has ADD and forgot why he was here and left… or maybe…' 

"Oooooowwwwwwiiiiiiiieeeeeee!" A sudden scream interrupted my thoughts. Pink then walked in rubbing his forehead and muttered something along the lines of _'When they say heavy-duty-super-sticky, they not joking'_. A bit worried, I asked him what was wrong.

"Well… I was getting kind of bored just sitting in here, because you guys were taking _forever. _But then I found this cool pad of sticky-notes and started sticking them on bunches of stuff. Then I stuck one on my forehead but I couldn't get it off no matter how hard I tried so I went to the bathroom to see if anything in there would help. When I got in there I also saw this short little kid with crazy hair and he had all these sticker-ribbon-thingies stuck all over him that said '_I learned a new word and/or phrase!'_"

Pink took a deep breath.

"To me it looked like he was having the same problem as me because he was pulling _really really hard_ on them but I guess it hurt too much to pull them off because he yelled '_Quwap!' _and walked out pouting. Anywho, I was in the bathroom and then I pulled as hard as I possibly could and torn the sticky-note off of my forehead. Aaalong with what I think was a thin layer of skin…"

Pink moved his hand from his forehead and I saw that there saw a rectangle of different colored skin. I winced. It must've hurt. I thanked him for his… _interesting_ explanation and asked if he knew where Red was. I noticed he hadn't been sitting in the waiting room.

Pink, for some odd reason, seemed a bit uncomfortable with the question. "Umm… Red? He… uhh… had to leave. You know… an… an… anger management class. It's normal. So… can we start our session? _Now?_" He smiled nervously as he waited for my answer. I nodded and said of course. (I also noticed he was staring at the red spot on the carpet.)

I ushered him into my office and showed him where to sit. But as I sat down, I realized that, once again, I had no idea what to ask him. So I used default question R. (Or at least that was the one I thought I was on.)

"So… what do you enjoy Pink?" It was a silly question, one that you would ask a five-year-old, but I had nothing else. But Pink did paused to consider the question.

"Hmm… I like… stuffed animals… Yeah, I know it sounds stupid but it's just something from since I was little and… chocolate, definitely chocolate…" Pink paused as an odd grin came across his face. "And… blood… knives… the smell of rotting fle…" He suddenly tensed and put both hands over his mouth. He bolted out of his seat and shaking like some girls do when they see spiders or other bugs.

"Not good, not good! He's… he's… he's…" Pink instantly calmed down and smirked.

"I'm what?" I scooted my chair away from him. His voice was different. Not child-like but… scarier. Much, much scarier. Pink suddenly twitched violently and shook his head. He looked like a frightened animal.

"Doctor, help! He's a psychopath! He stabbed Red! He…" Pink instantly frowned and glared at the floor.

"Shut up."

"You!"

"You!"

"You!"

I watched in horror at the scene playing out before me. Pink was having a shouting match with himself. He either schizophrenic… or extremely bi-polar. With one final yell, Pink sank to the floor with his head on his knees and finally said nothing. Using extreme caution, I walked over to him.

"Pink? Are you alright?" He slowly picked up his head.

"Of course I'm alright," I took many steps back because I knew something was defiantly wrong. Pink turned around completely. The look in his eyes did not belong to the person, elf, boy I had met earlier.

"That little pain-in-the-ass is stuck in here!" Pink smirked as he pointed to his head. "And I'm in control. Which is good, because he's so… boring." He paused and made a face. "I hate boring people. They're just so… boring. I've _gotten rid of_ most of the people who bore me, I you get my point."

I gulped. I was stuck in a room (by myself I might add) with a boredom-hating psychopath. My thoughts were racing back and forth in my head. I tried to think of something to say but only one phrase spilled out of my mouth.

"Please don't kill me. Please." The newly named Psycho-Side gave me an odd look that was either confused, amusement, or a combination of the two.

"Kill you? Now why would I do that? Is it just because oh, how do you humans say it… oh yes, '_Four score and seven years ago, I escaped out of prison and went on a homicidal rampage'_ Is that it? Don't worry. I'll only kill you if you start to get… boring. So entertain me," He gave me another odd smile and gestured me to start entertaining.

"Umm… before I start I… have one question. What is… wrong with you and Pink?"

Psycho-Side sighed and rolled his eyes. "I hate having to explain this to every idiot I run into… Look. The big baby and I are a part of a two-sided bipolar schizophrenia. The big baby is the _'good'_ side of it and me; I'm supposed to be the _'bad' _to all of this. Understand ye of little brain capacity?" He frowned. "This is getting boring. Do something interesting.

I once again pulled a blank. What was I supposed to do? I've never been able to act well under pressure and knowing that my live was depending on the act didn't help much. I stretched my mind even farther then I usually did with my patients. A distant childhood memory saved me for at least a few more minutes.

"Staring contest?"

"What?" I must have muttered or maybe my idea was so stupid and ridiculous that Psycho-Side thought he had heard it wrong or something.

"Err… I said, would you like to have a," I gulped again. "Staring contest?"

Psycho-Side paused to consider this. "Hmm… why not? I'll win anyway,"

So the contest began.

We must have sat there for at least twenty minutes with neither of us moving. (I have to say that back when I was younger I held my town's staring record.) A few minutes later Psycho-Side's eyes started to droop. My first thought was that he was doing that as a trick to make me think I was wining. But then it dawned on me.

'He's falling asleep!' 

We sat there a few seconds longer when Psycho-Side's eyes completely closed and he slumped out of his chair. I blinked my eyes as much as I could as I looked in wonder at the snoozing killer who was snoring lightly on my carpet. But then he twitched, sat up, rubbed eyes, and glanced at me in utter terror. The disturbing look in his eyes were gone; replaced with the childish innocence and stupidity that was obviously Pink's.

"Doctor! He's asleep but he might wake up soon because I accidentally tripped over him on my way out so I have to make his fast. There's only one way to get him back under control!" Pink stood up and rummaged around my desk for a piece of paper and something to write this and scribbled something down.

"Here! When he wakes up you… Ow! He's pulling on my ears! He must want control again really badly! You have to read this!" He finished hurriedly as he shoved the piece of paper in my face. I opened my mouth to ask him a question but he silenced me by yelling:

"Don't ask questions! No time! He's coming back uhh…" Pink never got to finish his sentence because Psycho-Side woke up and started screaming (what I believed to be) curses in some unknown language at himself. Then grinning like the homicidal madman that he was, Psycho-Side slowly walked over to me holding a pair of scissors.

"Okay doc, you're starting to bore me. Time to die!" he laughed at me. In desperation, I tried to find something to defend myself with but only found a paperclip.

'_I'm doomed…'_ I thought silently to myself until I remembered the piece of paper Pink had so rudely in my face. I pulled it out of my pocket and skimmed it over quickly. I groaned. What was written on the paper couldn't have saved me.

Or at least that was what I thought.

"_In Happy Land there is a bear…"_ I began.

"_Who wants to hug your derrière!"_

Psycho-Side froze and stammered, "Wha… what are you doing!" With a new sense of confidence, I continued to read the silly poem on my paper.

"_Mr. Bearlybutt is your friend,_

_So sit on him with your rear end!"_ I finished with much gusto as Psycho-Side fell to his knees screaming,

"Ahh! I hate that poem! It's… it's just too cute! And… and stupid! Ahh!" He pulled on his hair and yelled some more until he suddenly fell silent once more. I walked over to him cautiously; armed with a clipboard just in case. His shoulders quivered slightly and I heard him start to, not laugh, but giggle. Yes giggle, like a small giddy schoolgirl. I sighed and put down my clipboard because I knew it had to be Pink. No one else would have giggled like _that_.

Pink hopped up, ran over to me, and hugged me before I could do any thing about it. "Thank you oh so very much doc! Old Meanie was getting really hard to handle. I knew it was a bit of a bad idea to come here because me and him don't have equal control yet. We have an SPA class to go to later."

He must've thought I looked confused because he also added, "Schizophrenic Psychopaths Anonymous. There are two really nice guys in my class named Yugi and Kyoshiro and they're like me! They have scary people in their head too."

We stood there for a few seconds without talking. "Well… I guess I need to get going now. Bye!" Pink said cheerfully before walking out while humming happily.

As soon as he was out of view I shut my door, walked over to my desk, and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. I opened it only to find it empty. I sighed and tossed it into the large bucket that held all of the other thousands of bottles that used to hold my aspirin.

* * *

Black Triforce: (listening to headphones) Are you trying to make fun of me? You think it's funny? What the… (notices readers) Uhh… hi. How was the chapter? It's my longest chapter yet! Oh, and this isn't the last chappie. There's going to be another one that kind of fills in holes if I had any… Whatever. Review! Thankies. 


	6. Outro and the Filling of Plot Holes

Black Triforce: I'm back! And Pippin didn't take his medicine! (pauses) Wait… neither did Luna…aw crap. Here, read the next chapter while I go find EP… EP! (runs off screaming like a crazed chibi)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'_Wonderful, only four more years until I'm out of this office and in Canada; away from crazed girls and disturbed quadruplets…'_ I sighed to myself as I hung up the phone. (I had just finished calling my retirement office.) I had had enough of the therapy business. After the psychos I had to deal with, I was ready for a long vacation

I was digging through my desk for another bottle of aspirin when I heard a knock on what remained of my door. 

"I'm terribly sorry but we're closed for the winter. Please come back at a later date in say… four years?" I called over my shoulder. (What? It was for the person's own good.) I continued to rummage in my desk when I heard a strange high-pitched hurried talking in some foreign language. I then heard a different voice.

"Winter? Here? Pfft. Yeah right. It's not cold enough here to make it actually be called winter. In fact… Winter does not exist here. It never did." The voice paused. "Well, except that one year when her mom said that it snowed… whatever, never mind. Just break down the door Death." It paused again. "Err… whatever's left of the door."

It was my turn to pause. Death? Had I died during the last session? I checked my pulse then scolded myself for thinking something so absurd. I didn't have enough time though to hide behind something because as soon as I finished, what remained of my door came flying in. When the dust cleared, standing in my doorway were two figures.

"Umm… Death? I told you to knock the door down, not blow it up." The first figure was tall, dressed in black from head to toe (_'He said it wasn't cold so… why is he wearing a trench coat?' _I thought quickly.), and his hair was black too.

"Sorrwe…" The other figure was a very short boy with an… abnormally large head. He was also dressed completely in black but had bright green spiky hair and large, overly cute eyes of the same color. As I stared at the two, something in my head finally clicked. The short boy was one Green had described in his story! Before I could open my mouth, the tall boy shoved the short one in front of me.

"Say it so we can get out of here. These clothes are driving me nuts! They make me feel like that guy from Faust…" muttered the tall boy. The smaller one (who I figured was Death) stuck out his lower lip, looked up at me and said once more, "Sorrwe…"

I, of course, had no idea what was really going on.

"Err… Thank you but… Who _are_ you? And why are you apologizing? If it's about my door it wasn't in that good of a shape before you came so…"

"Yeah, yeah, we know," the tall boy irrupted me. "But seriously, you don't know who we are? Didn't any of them tell you? Didn't _she_ tell…"

"Hey D! Guess what!" A loud yell came from the waiting room, nearly giving me a heart attack and surprised the tall boy so much he fell over. He stood up quickly; not even bothering to brush himself off or fix his hair that was standing up in an unreasonably silly manner.

"What! This better be good Oni, I was _trying_ to act serious!" Leaning into what remained of my doorway was one of the oddest people I had every seen. It was a rather tall male with unnaturally white hair and disturbing pupil-less eyes. Odd blue markings covered his face. (He also had a somewhat blank look on his face.)

"Uhh…"

"Well!" D (Or whatever his name was) frowned. He had apparently noticed the state of his hair and was trying to fix it.

"Oh yeah… You won't believe me when I tell you this but… I found them. Green's passed out in some ally we went by on the way here. Red's bleeding to death on the sidewalk out in front. Blue is…err, _was_ getting arrested for trying to take over that burger place we stopped at earlier but he claimed insanity and got off. Pink…" He paused to collect his thoughts. "I _think_ I saw Pink walking to his SPA class, but then he went psycho and set fire to some hotdog stand but… I'm not _that_ positive…"

D frowned again. "Wait, you saw them on our way here and didn't tell me?" The Oni person nodded. "Then what the hell, sorry… _hael_ are we doing here!"

The Oni person shrugged. "Dunno, something about explain something to someone… You told me before but… I kind of forgot…" D sighed and muttered something along the lines of _'Useless…'_ but I couldn't be quite sure. Then he turned back to me.

"Look doc, I've got to go find the others. If you have any questions, I don't know, ask Oni or Death. I don't have time for this." D turned from me with a small wave of his hand. He must of thought I was out of ear shot because he started mumbling to himself. "_Oh… we're brothers, didn't you know? _Pfft. Yeah right. I can't believe I'm semi-related to _any_ of those wakcos…"

I did a double-take. Brothers?

"Err… excuse me, did you just say… brothers?" The boy turned and only then did I notice that his eyes were red.

"You could call me, Green, Red, Blue, and Pink… brothers if you _really_ want to exaggerate." He must have found some trace of horror on my face because he added, "Don't worry. I'm the only _sane_ one out of the five of us. It's a bit saddening." and walked out.

Myself, the small boy named Death, and the Oni person sat in an awkward silence. That is, until Death started to hum and Oni cleared his throat.

"So… any… erm… questions? About… uhh… anything? The meaning of Life… what causes chibis to randomly start humming… Why Gifted language arts teachers lurk and manage to tolerate their students _and_ a entire Brain Bowl team without going insane?"

I blinked. "Err… how about what ever your friend D was going to explain before you came in?" Oni bit his lower lip. "Uhh… why don't you let Death handle that? I think I hear D calling. Bye!"

Now only the small, overly cute boy named Death and myself sat it what remained of my office. (Well, Death was also picking his nose so… I'm not sure if that counts as sitting.)

"Umm…" Death started after wiping a rather large booger on my wall. "You see, I was walking and I was practicing my ninja stuft just like BT told me to do and then I ran into this weird looking guy in tights," He paused. "I'm not really sure _why_ he was wearing tights but whatever, and so I ran into him and I was practicing my hand signs for Art of the Doppelganger, which I never _ever_ seem to get right but that time I got it right and _somehow_ spilt the weird tights-guy into four different people. It was kind of scary. I ran off screaming like I usually do when I accidentally poke somebody. I thought I was going to get in trouble with BT but she said that that was good and gave me a sticker and everything and told me that was just the thing that she had needed to happened and then she talked to some princess lady and then sent all of them here to you and…" He stopped when he noticed the look of confusion on my face.

"And I just remembered that BT told D and Oni and me _not_ to tell you that and so now I think I'm in trouble and this time I don't think I'll be getting a sticker…" Death turned as he trailed off. Then he paused, took a deep breath, and ran off screaming like a small girl being murdered with a sharp knife (Or quite possibly a spoon).

This left me only to my thoughts. This is what I had gathered from all that had happened so far: Death was walking through a field practicing some ninja nonsense when he ran into Green. Whatever ninja nonsense Death was practicing did something to Green and caused him to turn into four different people each with a unique but equally horrifying personality defect. (I'm still don really sure about that D fellow. He wasn't mentioned in either of Death or Green's accounts so I guess he appeared due to some earlier incident.)

Death then thought he was in trouble for what he had done but discovered when he reported back to his higher ranking official, that he had done something according to plan. This 'BT' girl had then talked to _her_ higher ranking official and then sent them to me and…

I paused. All of this sounded eerily familiar. Just then a patient's parting words echoed once more through my mind.

You will pay for trying to invade the innermost corners of my mind! It's my sacred happy place! Mark my words, you WILL PAY! And it will come it a way closest to you! You have been warned!

'The BT girl that Death spoke of… is she…?' 

As I continued to ponder my silent disturbing thoughts, it almost seemed like I could hear the all too familiar sound of a certain old patient's psychotic laughter echoing from down the hall…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Black Triforce: (crying tears of joy) Finally! It had been completed! Thanks lots to everyone who've stuck with me through my laziness to finally reach the last chapter! Even more thanks to everyone who've stuck with me _and_ reviewed this to prove it! This was interesting for me to write and now… I only have one final request…

Yami: (rolls eyes) Jeez, you sound like your about to die or something…

Black Triforce: (glares and smacks Yami)

Yami: Ow!

Black Triforce: As I was saying… I only have one final request… REVIEW! Thankies!


End file.
